


사로잡힌 백합은, 무엇을 바랐던 걸까

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-04-25 01:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14367600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	1. Chapter 1

“파피루스.”

“...뭐 먹고 싶은 건 없어?”

 

 

 

결계가 깨지고 괴물들은 지상으로 올라왔다.

모든 것이 새로웠다. 종이와 텔레비전을 통해 눈으로만 봤던 것이 현실로 나타나 끊임없이 자극을 줬다. 

괴물들은 알을 부수고 나온 아기 새처럼 모든 것에 호기심을 내비치고 탐색하고 확인했다. 위험한 것도 있었고 

시시하거나 재미없는 것도 있었지만, 대부분의 지상 문물은 괴물들에게 기쁨과 즐거움을 선사했다.

특히 파피루스가 그러했다. 호기심 많고 활달한 그에게 있어, 지상은 그야말로 구름 위에 자리한 천국이며 

천도복숭아가 지천에 널린 도원향이였던 것이었다. 싫어한다거나 미워한다는 감정이 인간보다 덜한 게 괴물인데, 

그중에서도 독보적으로 낙천적인 괴물인 만큼 모든 게 재밌고 모든 게 신기했을 것이다. 거기에 친구들과 제 형은 

나름 바쁜 와중에 본인 혼자 시간이 차고 넘쳤다는 점까지 더해져, 어느새 파피루스의 일과는 아침부터 저녁까지 

여기저기를 들쑤시고 다니는 게 되었다.

그 날도 파피루스는 밤이 되도록 시내를 돌아다니고 있었다. 조명이 꺼지고 사람이 없어 한가했던 아침과 달리, 

밤이 되자마자 도시는 눈이 아플 만큼 강렬한 조명과 시끄러운 음악과 사람들의 고함과 웃음과 노랫소리가 가득 차기 시작했다. 

아름다운 조명과 어여쁜 젊은이들의 웃음과 화려한 물건 뒤로 외진 구석의 담배 연기와 더러운 하수구와 술에 취한 채 

몸을 가누지 못하는 사람들이 있었다. 동전의 양면처럼 떼려야 뗄 수 없는 것들이 도시 곳곳에 있었지만, 

그런 이면을 알 턱이 없는 파피루스는 진열대 위에 나열된 모자를 보느라 정신이 없었다. 그리고 다시 길 속에 녹아들려는 

파피루스를 붙잡은 건, 바로 등 뒤에서 들린 목소리였다.

 

“저기요! 거기 해골 괴물 씨!”

 

해골 괴물이란 말에 파피루스는 고민할 틈도 없이 바로 뒤로 돌아섰다. 지하 지상을 통틀어 해골 괴물은 제 형과 자신뿐이었으니까. 

그만큼 해골이란 단어는 파피루스의 정체성을 확립시켜주는 마법의 단어였다.

예상대로 파피루스를 불러 세운 건 인간이었다. 너무 튀거나 요란하지도, 그렇다고 초라하거나 괴상하게 꾸미지도 않은, 

그야말로 보기 좋게 멋스러운 인간이었다. 지나가다 보면 ‘잘 생기고 깔끔하구나.’라는 호감은 사면서도 뒤돌아서면 

금세 길거리로 녹아들 것 같은 모습에, 파피루스는 묘한 어지럼증을 느끼며 인간을 바라봤다.

 

“아, 너무 큰 소리로 불렀나... 죄송해요. 제가 목소리가 너무 커서...”

“괜찮아, 인간! 큰 소리는 자신감의 증표거든!”

 

가게의 음악을 지워버릴 만큼 큰 목소리에 사람들이 놀라는 게 눈에 보일 정도였다. 눈을 반짝이며 가슴을 활짝 내민 파피루스를 보며, 

인간은 파피루스와 견줄 만큼 유쾌한 웃음을 지었다.

 

“혹시 바쁘거나 불쾌하지 않다면, 같이 동행해도 괜찮을까요?”

“이 몸은 언제든지 환영할 준비가 되어 있다고!”

“그러고 보니 나이는 어떻게 되나요? 아무래도 전 인간이다 보니 괴물은 나이가 짐작 가지 않아서요. 혹시 미성년자는 아니겠죠?”

“괜찮아! 우리 형이 이 몸도 성인이라서 맥주 마셔도 괜찮다고 했거든!”

 

조금도 경계심 없는 파피루스의 태도에 인간은 활짝 웃으며 저 집이 맛있다며 앞장서서 걸어갔다. 평일이라 그런지 가게는 

정신 사납지 않을 만큼 복잡 거렸고, 인간과 파피루스는 안쪽 자리에 앉아 안주와 맥주 두 병을 주문했다.

 

“혹시 SNS 같은 거 하세요?”

“이거! 월드 스타! 지상에도 언더 그램 같은 게 있을 줄 몰랐어!”

 

그렇게 말하며 파피루스는 월드 스타 계정을 보여줬다. 늘씬한 해골이란 점과 괴악한 패션 센스 덕분에 구독자 수는 그럭저럭 많다고 

칭할 수준이었다. 인간은 파피루스의 핸드폰을 받아 살펴보면서, 진지하게 보기도 하고 웃기도 하는 등 풍부한 감상을 내비쳤다.

얼마 지나지 않아 닭고기 볶음과 맥주 두 병이 나왔고, 파피루스는 그걸 또 찍어 제 계정에 올리느라 정신이 없었다. 

괴물임에도 불구하고 젊은 인간들과 비슷한 모습을 보여주는 파피루스가 신기했던 걸까. 인간은 파피루스에게 시선을 떼질 못하고 

하염없이 바라봤다.

 

“실은 저도 월드 스타 하거든요. 괜찮다면 맞구독 해도 될까요?”

“당연하지! 나 파피루스는 친구라면 얼마든지 환영이야!”

 

인간의 계정은 으레 평범한 사람들과 다르지 않았다. 여행 간 곳, 길 가다가 본 신기한 풍경, 모양이 조금 특이한 구름 등 

소박한 일상을 차곡차곡 담아두는 느낌이 강했다. 파피루스와 인간은 계정 교환을 한 뒤 안주를 먹기 시작했다. 

적당히 달콤하고 매운 닭고기와 맥주가 들어가면서 긴장감은 순식간에 풀리고, 목욕탕 열기와도 같은 나른함이 둘 사이를 오고 갔다.

 

“그래서, 괴물들 보고 어찌나 신기했는지, 한 번은 고양이 괴물 보고 쓰다듬고 싶어서 미치는 줄 알았다니까요!”

“난 인간들 머리카락이 너무 신기했어! 내 소원이 바람에 머리카락이 맞는 거였거든!”

“풉, 그게 뭐에요! 파피루스 씨는 해골이잖아요!”

“그으래! 난 해골이야! 아주 멋진 해골이라고!”

 

누가 그랬던가. 술은 위대하다고. 생판 모르는 사람들도 친구가 되게 해주며, 혈기 넘치는 남녀를 침대로 이끌어 새 생명을 

탄생시켜주는 마법의 물이라고. 여튼 술의 힘 때문일까. 호감과 호기심이 친근감으로 바뀌기까진 오랜 시간이 필요하지 않았다.

그렇게 둘은 들뜬 상태로 가게를 빠져나와 오락실, 옷가게, 길거리 공연 감상까지 섭렵하며 시간을 보냈다. 모든 게 즐거웠다. 

포장마차에서 떨어진 부스러기를 주워 먹는 비둘기마저 사랑스러워 보일 만큼, 파피루스는 모든 게 즐겁고 신기하고 재밌기만 했다. 

무얼 하며 놀까 기대하는 어린아이처럼 파피루스는 웃고 또 웃었다.

 

“파피루스 씨. 오늘 정말 즐거웠어요.”

 

막차에 올라탄 인간과 파피루스는 나른한 웃음을 주고받았다. 새 친구, 사진, 계정에 올릴 게시글, 기념으로 산 반지.... 

즐겁지 않은 적이 없던 파피루스였지만 오늘은 특히 더 즐겁다는 생각을 지울 수 없었다. 파피루스는 손가락에서 

반짝이는 반지를 보며 흡족하게 웃었다.

 

“저는 이번 역에서 내려요.”

“조심해서 잘 가! 그리고, 오늘 정말 재밌었어!”

“저도 즐거웠어요.”

 

속도가 느려지면서 역의 풍경이 또렷해진다. 이윽고 열차가 멈추고 문이 열린다. 인간은 손을 흔들며 열린 문을 통해 나간다.

 

“다음에 또 같이 놀아요.”

 

손가락에 끼워진 반지처럼, 얽힌 약속과 함께 문이 닫힌다. 파피루스의 손이 몇 번이나 세차게 허공을 휘젓는다. 

인적 드문 전차가 하루를 마무리 지으며 달려간다.

 

 

그 후 파피루스와 인간은 몇 번이나 만났다. 넷상 교류도도 충분했지만 어째선지 둘은 오프라인에서의 만남이 더 편했고 

둘의 만남 또한 잦아졌다. 그래 봤자 간식 좀 먹고 노래방에 가고, 조금 용기를 내서 클럽 같은 곳에 가는 정도였지만 

그걸로도 충분한 듯 둘은 만날 때부터 헤어질 때까지 마냥 웃고 떠들었다.

 

“인사해. 내 친구들이야.”

 

가끔 인간은 제 친구들을 데려오기도 했다. 아주 드물게 괴물도 있었지만, 대부분은 인간들이었다. 인상이 약간 사나운 인간, 

말 없는 인간, 말이 너무 많은 인간, 연예인처럼 주목을 끄는 인간 등 파피루스는 다양한 인간들을 만날 수 있었다. 

대부분 건너 건너 만나는 터라 몇 번 만나지 못하고 연락이 끊어졌지만, 한 번의 만남도 즐겁고 소중하다는 듯 파피루스는 

모든 만남을 기억 속에 저장하고 회상하고 소중하게 다뤘다.

그렇게 파피루스와 인간이 만난 횟수가 세 자리에 근접한 어느 날, 파피루스와 인간은 술독에 기어들어 가 수영한 수준으로 붓고 마셨다. 

술이 세다고 자부하는 파피루스조차 몸을 못 가눌 만큼 만신창이가 될 정도였고, 택시를 불러 가는 것조차 버거웠는지 

파피루스는 인간이 근처 모텔로 데려가는데도 순순히 따라갈 정도였다. 방을 지나칠 때마다 들리는 희미한 교성과 신음을 

한 귀로 흘려보내며 둘은 배정된 방으로 들어갔다.

 

“파피이이이-”

 

길게 잡아끈 목소리에도 파피루스는 대답이 없었다. 호수 바닥에 누워 수면을 바라보는 듯 모든 게 일렁이고 흔들렸다.

 

“있잖아아... 인간이랑 괴물도 잘 수 있을까?”

“...?”

“사실 말이야... 저번에 우연히 봤거든. 해골 괴물이라 그런가...? 남자인데 골반밖에 없어서...”

 

인간은 말을 멈췄다. 파피루스는 인간이 무슨 말을 하는지 도통 이해가 가지 않았고, 그래서 어떻게든 술에서 깨려 용을 썼지만 

소용없는 짓이었다. 머리는 돌아가지 않고 몸은 물먹은 솜 마냥 점점 무겁게 내려앉고 있었다.

 

“그래서 말이야, 같이 해도 될까?”

“뭘...?”

“하자고.”

“그러니까, 뭘...? 여긴 침대밖에 없는데?”

“그러니까... 잠깐만. 파피. 너 무슨 말 하는지 모르겠어?”

“??”

 

파피루스의 반응에 인간은 나른한 표정을 지우고 자리에서 일어났다. 그리고 리모컨으로 작동시킨 텔레비전에서, 

헐벗은 인간 남녀가 포옹을 하는 영상이 흘러나오기 시작했다.

 

“....??”

 

파피루스는 영상의 내용을 이해할 수 없었다. 속옷 한 장 걸치지 않은 남녀가 입술을 맞대고 두 팔로 서로를 끌어안을 뿐인 내용이었다. 

이따금 남자가 허리를 들었다 내릴 때마다 길쭉한 뭔가가 보였다가 안 보였지만, 그걸 제외하면 이렇다 할 내용이 없는 영상이었다. 

창문 밖으로 운석이 떨어진다던가 외계인이 등장하는 것도 아니고, 둘이 어떤 대화를 주고 받는 것도 아닌, 

그야말로 숨을 헐떡이며 몸만 들썩일 뿐인 내용이었다.

 

“인간? 저 둘은 뭐 하는 거야?”

 

인간이 대답하지 않았기에 파피루스는 다시 영상으로 시선을 돌렸다. 여전히 남녀 둘이 거칠게 숨을 뱉을 뿐이었다. 

고개를 갸웃거리는 파피루스의 어깨에 팔이 둘러졌다.

 

“처음 봐?”

“응. 저게 뭐야?”

“좋아하는 사람끼리 즐겁게 노는 거.”

“노는 거? 어떻게?”

 

도통 이해가 가지 않았다. 허리를 튕기며 배를 부딪칠 뿐인 동작에서 무슨 즐거움이 있단 걸까? 카드놀이처럼 규칙이 있고 

승패가 보이는 것도 아닌, 달리기처럼 몸만 움직일 뿐인 저 행위에 무슨 의미가 있는 걸까?

 

“파피. 궁금하지 않아?”

“그, 글쎄.... 나 파피루스는..... 어.....”

“저걸 알면 더 많은 친구들이랑 놀 수 있을걸? 그럼 넌 인기쟁이가 될 수 있을 거고.”

 

인기쟁이라는 말에도 파피루스는 선뜻 대답하지 못했다. 그저 이해할 수 없는 문제 앞에서 쩔쩔매는 아이처럼, 

안절부절못하며 영상과 인간을 번갈아 가며 쳐다볼 뿐이었다. 인간은 어깨에 두른 팔을 풀고 파피루스의 어깨를 두 손으로 잡았다.

 

“괜찮아. 무서운 거 아니니까.”

“....”

“괜찮지?”

 

파피루스는 천천히, 아주 작게 고개를 끄덕였다. 인간의 두 손이 파피루스의 옷깃으로 내려왔다.


	2. Chapter 2

인간은 파피루스의 옷을 천천히 벗기기 시작했다. 하나둘 단추를 끌러내는 솜씨로 봐선 한두 번 해본 게 아닌 듯했으나, 파피루스는 그런 미세한 차이를 눈치챌 만큼 영악하지 못했다. 마지막 단추까지 풀어지자마자 와이셔츠는 파피루스의 어깨를 타고 아래로 내려온다. 고작 옷 하나 벗었을 뿐인데 왜 이렇게 추운지. 파피루스는 몸을 가늘게 떨었다. 

 

그 낯선 감각에 파피루스는 몸을 작게 떨었고, 인간은 그런 파피루스의 얼굴을 조심스럽게 쓰다듬었다. 안심이라도 된 걸까. 살짝 굳어가던 파피루스의 몸이 순간적으로나마 풀린다. 그리고 인간은 그 틈을 기다리지 않고 파피루스의 얼굴에 제 얼굴을 갖다 댄다.

 

-읍ㅡ

 

갑작스럽게, 그러나 스톱이라고 말할 여유도 없이 집요하게 인간의 입술이 겹쳐진다. 제 몸에 없는 부드러움에 파피루스는 눈을 동그랗게 뜬다. 성에 관한 지식은 없지만 뽀뽀라던가 입맞춤에 대한 건 그도 알고 있었다. 어린이들이 즐겨보는 애니메이션에서도 뽀뽀 정도는 나오니까. 

 

그렇지만 인간의 입맞춤은 파피루스가 알던 것과는 꽤나 동떨어진 형태로 재현되고 있었다. 새가 부리를 가볍게 부딪치는 듯한 뽀뽀와 달리, 인간의 입맞춤은 끈적거리는 꿀처럼 짙은 향기와 끈적거림을 내뿜고 있었다. 뱀처럼 날름거리는 혀. 쉴 새 없이 흐르는 침. 차오르는 숨. 어지럼증. 가빠지는 호흡 너머로 인간의 혀가 예고도 없이 비집고 들어온다. 

 

-읏, 흐, 하.... 하아.....

 

자신의 목에서 나는 거라고 하기엔 믿기지 않을 만큼, 얇아지고 격해진 목소리에 파피루스는 몸을 세차게 떨었다. 그런 떨림마저도 인간은 남김없이 삼킨다. 떨리는 현을 활로 문지르듯, 인간은 툭 튀어나온 파피루스의 목뼈를 차근차근 매만졌다. 간지러움이 밀려왔으나 웃을 여유도 없을 만큼 몸 곳곳에 자극이 밀려왔다. 헐떡이는 숨소리. 턱을 타고 흐르는 침. 자극을 견디다 못해 고인 눈물까지. 파피루스는 더 이상 이게 뭔지, 자신이 뭘 하는 건지 생각조차 할 수 없었다.

 

저 자신조차 간수 못 할 만큼 혼란에 빠진 파피루스와 달리 인간은 능숙한 솜씨로 잠자리를 이끌어 갔다. 얼핏 보면 단순하게 키스하고 포옹하고 쓰다듬는 걸로밖에 보이지 않겠지만, 분명 그 행동에는 순서와 규칙, 보완과 집중이 있었다. 목을 타고 내려온 손은 쇄골을 어루만지며 갈비뼈를 타고 내려왔다. 어깨를 만지고 팔 윗부분을 만진다. 반응이 미적지근하면 다른 곳으로 옮기기를 몇 번 반복한다. 그러다 인간이나 몇몇 괴물들이라면 젖가슴이 있을 부위에 다다르자, 인간은 그곳을 손가락으로 톡톡 치며 빙글빙글 돌렸다. 파피루스의 눈동자가 커지고 입이 좀 더 크게 벌어지자마자 인간은 리듬감 있게 그곳을 매만지기 시작한다.

 

-아윽, 이, 인간...! 잠깐....!

 

뒷말은 이어지지 못하고 파피루스의 교성 어린 비명에 묻힌다. 갈 곳 잃은 손이 허공을 맴돌다 이불을 움켜쥔다. 가느다란 손가락 사이로 이불이 사정없이 구겨지고, 인간의 손가락은 이미 갈비뼈를 떠나 골반 부근까지 도착한 상태였다. 그와 동시에 아슬아슬하게 걸쳐져 있던 바지가 바나나 껍질 벗겨지듯 손쉽게 흘러내린다. 

 

인간은 툭 튀어나온 골반 양쪽을 잡고 가볍게 흔들었다. 덜컥이며 움직이는 하반신이 이상했는지 파피루스의 표정이 당혹감으로 물든다. 인간이 위에서 아래로 내리꽂듯 척추를 타고 꼬리뼈 부근까지 가볍게 쓰다듬자 갈비뼈를 쓰다듬는 것과는 비교도 안 될 만큼 격한 목소리가 터져 나왔다. 움츠리는 정도가 아니라 발작하듯 파피루스의 몸이 튀어 오른다. 그야말로 육지에 던져진 물고기였다. 파피루스는 몸을 비비 꼬며 인간의 손길에서 벗어나려 용을 썼으나, 골반 속을 휘젓는 손은 조금의 망설임도 없었다. 

 

인간은 파피루스가 손가락 하나도 까딱하지 못할 만큼 축 늘어진 뒤에야 골반 속에서 손을 빼냈다. 푹 꺼진 모양새가 침대에게 잡아먹히는 것 같다. 헐떡이는 갈비뼈 아래에서 버클 푸는 소리가 들리고, 뭔가 움켜쥔 손이 골반 부근에서 왔다 갔다 움직이다 앞으로 밀어버린다. 동시에 파피루스가 소리쳤다. 칼에 찔린 사람의 비명이라 착각할 만큼 고통이 서려 있는 비명이었다. 아니, 파피루스는 자신이 칼에 찔렸다고 생각했다. 그만큼 아팠다.

 

-아프, 잠까, 인, 아 아-아아아!!

 

한 글자도 완성하지 못한 채 파피루스는 연신 신음을 뱉었다. 부러지거나 빠질 듯 전신의 뼈가 위태롭게 흔들린다. 놓아버릴 듯 흔들리는 이성은 제 역할을 못 하고, 길고 가느다란 손가락은 제 몸을 감싼 팔을 움켜쥐는 게 고작이었다. 딱딱한 뼈에 부딪히는 살의 물렁물렁함과 온기를 느낄 새도 없었다. 그저, 몸을 꿰뚫고 올라오는 통증이 지독하기 짝이 없었다. 눈물이 흘러 앞이 제대로 보이지 않고 사방에선 헐떡이는 숨소리만 들렸다. 

 

-흐윽, 흑......! 

 

살끼리 부닥치는 소리가 울렸다. 땀인지 뭔지 모를 액체 때문인지 쳐대는 소리도 첨가 돼 그렇게 자극적일 수 없었다. 나사가 헐거워진 침대마저 삐걱대며 박차를 가한다. 인간은 점점 더 빨리 움직였고 파피루스는 숨넘어가는 소리 비슷하게 흐느낄 뿐이었다. 사이사이 갈구하는 소리가 들렸다. 형이라던가 프리스크라던가. 아이가 엄마를 찾듯, 아픔에서 구해줄 사람들의 이름을 몇 번이나 읊었다.

 

-괜찮아. 

 

대답한 건 그들이 아니었다. 숨이 찼다는 점만 뺀다면 인간의 목소리는 온화 그 자체였다. 인간은, 눈물이 말라붙은 파피루스의 얼굴에 입을 맞추며 속삭였다.

 

-금방 나아질 거야. 

-그, 그렇지만.......

-난 파피랑 좀 더 친해지고 싶었는데...... 역시 안 된 걸까......

 

쓴웃음이 퍼져가는 인간의 목소리에 파피루스는 놀란 듯 고개를 저었다. 그리고 재빨리 두 손으로 눈을 문지르며 어떻게든 웃었지만, 빨갛게 부은 눈과 일그러진 눈썹은 그가 여전히 고통스럽단 걸 명실상부하게 보여주고 있었다.

 

-아, 아냐! 이 몸에게 이런 건 아무것도 아니니까!

-너무 아프면 하지 않아도 돼. 응?

 

파피루스는 입을 악다물고 고개를 저었다. 괜찮다며 눈을 질끈 감은 파피루스를 보던 인간은, 가볍게 이마에 입을 맞춘 뒤 다시 움직였다. 아픈 건 여전했으나 비명은 다소 줄었다. 그건 파피루스가 제 손가락을 깨물며 감은 눈에 힘을 줬기 때문이리라.

한 줄 한 줄 올라가는 음표처럼 목소리가 높아지고, 인간의 고개가 치켜 올려지고 파피루스의 등은 휜 채 튀어 오름과 동시에 골반 내부가 뜨뜻한 것에 적셔졌다. 그걸 신호로 인간이 골반에서 빠져나갔다. 그 역시 움직이느라 지쳤는지 파피루스 옆에서 잠시 숨을 고르며 천장만 바라봤다.

 

인간이 자리에서 일어나 샤워를 하러 들어갈 때까지 파피루스는 제 몸을 가누는 게 고작이었다. 그마저도 몸을 일으키자마자 올라오는 통증에 허리를 숙이고 비명을 삼켜야 했다. 휘저어진 골반이 쑤셔왔다. 둔탁한 곳에 맞은 걸 가라앉히듯 손바닥으로 문질렀으나 좀체 가시질 않는 통증에 파피루스는 또다시 눈물을 흘렸다. 샤워를 끝내고 돌아온 인간은 그 광경에 급히 달려와 파피루스를 감싸 안았다.

 

-많이 아파?

-아, 아니! 괘, 윽, 찮아! 하나도 안 아파!

 

인간은 파피루스를 제 품으로 당겨 안고 욕실로 향했다. 온도를 적당히 맞춘 샤워기로 구석구석 파피루스의 몸을 씻겨주며, 인간은 몇 번이나 속삭였다. 괜찮아? 미안해. 다음엔 좀 더 조심할게. 그리고 덧붙이는 것도 잊지 않았다. 괜찮아. 곧 익숙해질 거야. 그럼 아프지도 않고 즐거울 거야. 파피루스는 인간의 말에 연신 알겠다며 고개를 끄덕였다.

 

몸을 닦고 속옷만 챙겨 입은 뒤 시계를 봤다. 첫차가 오기엔 아직 일렀다. 파피루스는 피곤한 듯 침대에 누워 졸린 눈을 비볐고, 인간은 그 옆에 누워 핸드폰을 하기 시작했다. 그 역시 피곤하기라도 한 건지 연신 무미건조하게 타자만 쳤다. 핸드폰을 내려놓은 뒤에야 표정이 누그러진 인간이 파피루스의 손을 매만졌다.

 

-파피. 오늘 일은, 비밀이야. 알겠지?

-비밀?

-형한테도 비밀로 해야 한다는 거야.

-인간이랑 좀 더 친해진 일인데? 왜 비밀로 해야 한다는 거야?

-이건 둘만 알고 있어야 친해질 수 있는 거거든. 다른 사람들이 알면 효과가 떨어져.

 

알겠지? 인간은 파피루스의 입에 집게손가락을 갖다 댔다. 파피루스는 완벽히 이해하지 못했음에도, 알겠다며 고개를 끄덕였다. 인간은 그런 파피루스의 머리를 쓰다듬으며 활짝 웃었다. 가로등 빛이 점멸하다 돌연 꺼져버렸다.


	3. Chapter 3

첫차를 타고 집으로 돌아온 파피루스는 말없이 자기 방으로 들어갔다. 동생의 첫 외박에 잠도 못 자고 밤을 꼬박 새운 샌즈가 이것저것 물었으나, 파피루스는 ‘차를 놓쳐서 숙박하고 왔다.’라는 간결한 말로 질문을 잘라낸 뒤 방문을 걸어 잠그고 침대에 몸을 날렸다. 

아직도 통증이 남아있는 골반에 파피루스의 두 다리가 절로 오므려졌다. 제 얼굴이 절로 찌푸려지는 낯선 감각에 파피루스는 제 얼굴을 베개에 파묻었다. 행여 샌즈가 들을까 조바심이 난 걸까. 신음이 새나가지 않기 위해 문 베갯잇에서 침이 흥건했다. 간편한 옷으로 갈아입고 이불을 머리끝까지 뒤집어쓴 뒤 핸드폰을 확인한 파피루스는, 잘 들어갔냐는 인간의 메시지에 선뜻 답장을 날리지 못한 채 몇 번이나 글을 지웠다 쓰길 반복하다 결국 핸드폰을 내려놓고 눈을 질끈 감아버렸다.

첫 경험이었다. 이성끼리도 아니고 동성끼리, 그것도 같은 종(種)이 아닌 이종(異種)과의 관계. 보편적인 것에서 한참이나 떨어진 처음은 아프고 이상하기만 했다. 파피루스는 몇 번이나 상기되는 자신의 첫 경험에 몸을 더 둥글게 웅크렸다. 

돌아오는 차 안에서 파피루스는 인간과 자신이 한 행위가 무엇인지 고민하고 또 고민했다. 그리고 핸드폰으로 검색을 시도했으나 처음엔 제대로 나오지 않았다. 포옹. 입맞춤. 그나마 검색되는 것은 영화나 만화를 통해 적당히 가공된, 예쁘고 반짝이는 구슬만 골라내 엮어낸 듯한 화상뿐이었다. 그래도 파피루스의 노력이 갸륵했는지, 몇 번의 돌아감 끝에 파피루스는 자신과 인간이 한 행위에 대한 정보를 얻을 수 있었다.

성관계. 정식 명칭은 그러했으나 그에 대한 속어는 무궁무진했다. 잤다. 껴안았다. 품에 안았다. 이 정도는 그나마 점잖은 표현이고, 발음하는 것만으로도 얼굴이 달아오르고 혀가 까끌까끌해지는 단어들도 많았는데 익명의 힘을 빌린 넷상에선 그런 단어들이 거침없이 쏟아지고 소비되고 토해지며 가감 없이 욕망을 드러내고 있었다. 그런 검색 결과에 파피루스는 저도 모르게 제 입을 틀어막고 핸드폰을 내려놓을 수밖에 없었다. 보면 볼수록 자신의 다리, 골반 속, 입, 몸 구석구석을 타고 진득하니 올라오는 끈적거림이 느껴졌기 때문이었다.

한참을 웅크려있던 파피루스는 조심스럽게 핸드폰을 켜고 떨리는 손으로 다시 검색을 시도했다. 수많은 사이트에서 수많은 지식들이 오고갔다. 그중에는 정상적인 성생활에 대한 간단한 경험담과 나름 진지한 고민도 있었지만, 자신의 욕망에만 충실한 인간들의 군집도 있었다. 그런 쪽에 대한 지식이 부족한 탓에 파피루스는 뭐가 옳은지 뭐가 그른지 판단할 수 없었고, 가중되는 혼란에 파피루스는 어지럼증마저 느낄 정도였다.

 

‘여친이랑 처음 했는데 생각보다 감흥 없음요.’

‘남편이랑 관계한 지 몇 달이 넘었습니다.’

‘여친이 만족하지 못하는 것 같습니다. 어떻게 하면 좋을까요?’

‘씨발 그 X 따먹고 싶다.’

‘엌ㅋㅋㅋㅋ 나 오늘 XX 했는뎈ㅋㅋㅋㅋㅋ’

‘지금 바로 주문하세요! 오늘 밤 핫핫!’

‘연락 주시면 바로 갑니다. 000-***-0000’

‘뒷치기 하면서 XX하고 싶다.’

 

누군가는 더럽다고 표현했다. 누군가는 자연스러운 거라고 표현했다. 누군가는 욕망이라 표현했다. 누군가는 사랑이라 표현했다. 누군가는 죄악이라 표현했다. 누군가는 섭리라고 표현했다. 교류. 관계. 일방통행. 쌍방통행. 주고받기. 마음. 신체. 반응. 욕구. 이성. 행복. 통증. 부작용. 책임.... 파피루스는 핸드폰을 집어 던지고 두 손으로 머리를 감싸 쥐었다. 모든 게 시끄러웠다. 알고 싶은 것을 알려주지 않고, 알고 싶지 않은 것을 시끄럽게 떠드는 단어들이 깊숙이 찔려온다.

 

“.....”

 

그렇지만, 인간은 상냥하게 웃으며 말했다. 이건 서로가 좀 더 친해지기 위한 행위라고. 집에 갈 때도 ‘이걸로 우린 좀 더 특별해진 거야.’라고 말하며 끌어안아 주고 머리도 쓰다듬어줬다. 

지상으로 올라와 많은 인간을 만났으나, 대부분 그리 깊은 관계를 맺진 못한 채 일회성 만남으로 끝난 경우가 다수였다. 그러나 지금의 인간은 아니었다. 꽤 오랫동안 만난 편이고 연락도 자주 하며 한 번 만날 때마다 즐겁게 지냈다. 그런 인간과 한 것이니 그닥 나쁠 것도 없다고 파피루스는 생각했다. 신체적인 불편함과 통증은 있지만 정서적으로는 거리낌이나 불쾌감 같은 건 없었으니까.

아직도 뼈에 남아있는 듯한 부드러운 감촉을 떠올리며 파피루스는 서서히 잠 속으로 빠져들어 갔다. 다리 사이의 통증이 둔탁하게 멀어지며 어둠이 눈을 살며시 감겨 주었다. 

 

그 후 파피루스와 인간의 관계는 확실히 예전과는 달라졌다. 함께 노는 장소에 모텔이 추가되고 옷을 벗고 나체가 된다는, 둘만의 비밀 정도의 변화였지만 그것 또한 변화라고 부를 수 있지 않을까. 제 몸의 달라붙은 체액을 닦으며 파피루스는 말없이 창문 밖을 바라봤다. 처음 지상으로 올라왔던 날처럼 붉은 노을빛이 바닥에 퍼져가는 걸, 파피루스는 바라보고 또 바라봤다.

인간은 몇 번이나 파피루스에게 정다운 말을 속삭이며 파피루스의 머리를 쓰다듬거나, 가볍게 입을 맞추거나 포옹을 하곤 했다. 파피루스는 그럴 때마다 인간의 품에 꼭 안기거나 부끄러움에 머리를 비비곤 했다. 그런 그의 눈은 어쩐지 내리 깔린듯한, 황혼의 빛이 서려 있었으나 고개를 숙인 탓에 인간은 그 눈빛을 한 번도 본 적이 없었다.

인간은 몇 번이나 파피루스에게 양해를 구했다. 오늘도 괜찮을까? 아프진 않아? 파피루스는 그럴 때마다 괜찮다고 했다. 한 걸음 한 걸음 다가오는 발걸음을 내칠 만큼, 파피루스는 강단이 있는 것도 자길 먼저 생각하는 성격도 아니었다. 무엇보다 파피루스는 우정을 소중히 하는 성격이었다. 인간과의 행위는 사랑에 가까운 것이지만 파피루스에겐 사랑은 우정에 가까운 거라 그닥 의미 있는 말은 아니지만. 

여튼 파피루스는 몇 번이고 인간의 살에 제 뼈를 끼워 맞췄다. 사실 파피루스는 내심 이렇게 모텔 침대 위에서 뒹구는 것보단 옷 매장에 가서 옷을 살펴보고, 오락실에 가서 펌프를 하며 놀고 싶다 생각했다. 인간은 금방 익숙해질 거라고 했으나 파피루스는 아직도 익숙함을 느끼지 못했다. 여전히 인간의 몸이 제 뼈를 파고들 때마다 통증이 느껴졌고, 제 몸에 들러붙는 여러 체액들은 찝찝하기만 했으며, 격렬하게 움직이고 나면 관절 곳곳이 쑤시고 시려 왔다. 황홀경을 헤매는 영상들은 아무리 봐도 거짓말이거나 CG로 정교하게 만든 게 아닐까 싶을 정도였다.

 

“파피.”

 

그렇지만, 인간은 이걸 할 때 제일 행복해 보이니까. 소중한 친구가 좋아하는 거라면 기꺼이 할 수 있으니까. 파피루스는 제 손바닥을 바라봤다. 언제 생겼는지 모를 잔금들이 유달리 또렷하게 보였다. 

어느 날 인간은 종이봉투를 들고 왔다. 옷이라도 챙겨온 걸까, 그렇게 생각한 파피루스 앞에 인간은 봉투 안에서 꺼낸 것들을 침대 위에 하나하나 놓았다. 가발, 사람의 얼굴 가죽을 벗긴 듯한 가면, 통 모양의 정체불명의 물건까지. 파피루스는 이게 뭐냐고 물었다. 

 

“우리 관계를 좀 더 편하게 만들어줄 수 있는 거야.”

 

그렇게 말하며 인간은 가면을 파피루스에게 건네며, 한 번만 써보라고 말했다. 파피루스는 이게 뭔가 싶으면서도 순순히 그걸 썼고 인간이 건넨 가발도 그 위에 써봤다. 거울을 보니 모양이 참 가관도 아니었다. 어딘가 부자연스러운 인간의 얼굴과 엉성하게 걸쳐진 머리카락은, 폐건물에 방치된 마네킹 같은 섬뜩함을 부여하고 있었다.

 

“응, 알겠어. 이제 괜찮아 파피.”

 

답답했던 터라 파피루스는 망설임 없이 가면과 가발을 벗었다. 그러자 이번에는 통 모양의 기구를 들고 다가오더니, 그 원통을 파피루스의 골반 안에 쑥 집어넣는 것이었다. 예상치 못한 이물질의 침입에 파피루스는 놀라며 버둥거렸지만 조금만 참으라는 말에 이러지도 저러지도 못한 채 천장만 바라봐야 했다. 뭐냐고 묻는 말에 인간은 대답하지 않고 원통을 이리저리 옮기며 끼워 맞출 뿐이었다. 파피루스는 아픔과 불편함을 넘어 공포마저 느낄 정도였다. 콕 집어 말하기 어려운 불안감. 

인간은 테이프로 원통을 고정한 뒤 자신의 하반신을 원통 입구에 맞춰 넣었다. 파피루스는 그 원통에 구멍이 있다는 사실과 그 속에 빈 공간이 있단 사실을 알고 놀랐으나, 놀람이 가시기도 전에 인간이 허리를 튕기며 움직인 탓에 아무 말도 할 수 없었다. 하반신을 가득 채운 묵직함과 허리 놀림에 튕겨지는 몸이 정신이 아득해지고, 파피루스가 할 수 있는 건 끊어지는 교성을 중간중간 뱉는 것밖에 없었다. 

 

“이, 인가, 하윽! 자, 잠까....”

 

뼈에 직접 닿지 않는다는 점에선 여러모로 찝찝함은 덜해졌지만, 골반 안에 꽉꽉 들어찼단 점에선 불편함과 통증은 그닥 나아지질 않았다. 아니 오히려 부피가 커진 탓에 통증은 더해졌고 파피루스의 신음 또한 평소보다 고통스러움이 가득했다. 그럼에도 인간은 허리를 튕기는 걸 멈추지 않고 오히려 파피루스의 두 팔을 손으로 꾹 누른 채 몸을 흔들 뿐이었다.

 

“아, 으, 으으으윽!!”

 

파피루스의 신음이 비명으로 바뀌려던 찰나 인간이 몸을 떨며 그대로 멈췄다. 그리고 잠시 턱 하고 멈춘 숨을 토해낸 뒤, 제 물건을 빼낸 뒤 골반에서 원통을 빼낸 다음 화장실로 향했다. 파피루스는 골반 안쪽을 사정없이 문지르며 조금이라도 통증을 잊으려 애썼으나, 통증보다도 평소와는 다른 낯설음에 몸이 떨리는 걸 주체할 수 없었다. 그 때문에 파피루스는 인간에게 인사도 하는 둥 마는 둥 도망치듯 옷을 챙겨 입고 달아나듯 모텔을 벗어났다. 아니 정말로 달려서 길거리를 빠져나와 인적이 드문 곳으로 향했다.

 

“하아, 하.....”

 

한참을 달리고 나서야 파피루스는 걸음을 멈췄다. 그리고 핸드폰을 꺼내 자신이 어디로 연락하는지도 인지하지 못한 채, 연락처를 켜고 번호를 눌렀다. 거칠게 뱉는 숨 너머로 들리는 신호음에 왜 전화를 걸었는지 의문을 품는 것도 잠시 달칵 전화 받는소리가 울렸다.

 

“여보세요? 파피? 무슨 일이야?”

 

너무나도 오랜만에 듣는 프리스크의 목소리에, 치밀어 오른 눈물을 흘리며 파피루스는 숨을 골랐다. 그리고 천천히 발음했다. 프리스크. 그 네 글자를 발음하는 것만으로도 어째선지 그 자리에서 주저앉아 엉엉 울고 싶단 생각이 간절했다.

 

“프리스크....”

“파피? 무슨 일이야? 너 울어?”

“아, 아냐. 그냥....”

“지금 곧 회의장에 들어가야 할 것 같은데.... 무슨 일이야? 혹시 어디 아픈 거야?”

 

파피루스는 말을 하려다 목이 턱 막히는 느낌을 받았다. 뭘? 뭘 말해야 하는 건데? 뭘 말하고 싶은 건데? 프리스크에게 뭘? 

그리고, 왜? 

 

“파피?”

“....아냐. 프리스크, 힘 내.”

“....별 일 없는 거 맞지?”

“이 몸은 항상 기운이 넘친다고!”

 

울며 웃는 파피루스의 얼굴은 잔뜩 일그러져 있었다. 그렇지만 파피루스는 전화를 끊는 마지막까지 요란한 웃음을 지었고, 전화를 끊자마자 울음을 토해냈다. 그답지 않은 울음 소리였다. 그야말로 서러움에 복받쳐 우는, 꺽꺽 숨이 차오르는 울음이었다.

무섭다. 싫다. 하지만 인간이 좋으니까. 좋으니까 괜찮다고 했다. 그랬는데 역시 무서운 건 무서운 거고 싫은 건 싫은 거다. 그렇지만 거절하고 싶진 않았다. 하지만 인간은 계속 원할 것이다. 

그렇다면 대체 어떻게 해야 한단 말인가. 그런 혼란스러운 파피루스에게 메시지 안내음이 들렸다.

 

[파피.]

[내일 이곳으로 와줄 수 있어?]

 

첨부파일이 있었다. 지도였다. 살펴보니 도시에서 꽤나 크고 호화로운 호텔이었다. MTT호텔도 나름 고급진 곳이지만, 그곳과는 비교도 안 될 만큼 으리으리한 사진에 파피루스는 가슴이 두근거리는 걸 느꼈다.

무엇이 기다리는 걸까. 으슥한 골목길에 들어서는 듯한 두근거림에 파피루스는 멍하니 도로를 바라봤다. 저 멀리 아지랑이가 피어올랐다.


	4. Chapter 4

약속 시간은 저녁 늦게였지만 파피루스는 새벽부터 잠을 설치며 안절부절못했다. 샌즈는 몇 번이나 파피루스에게 무슨 일이냐고 물었으나 파피루스는 아무것도 아니라는 말만 남기고 방에 틀어박혀 있다, 마지못해 나가듯 느릿느릿 옷을 입고 밖으로 나왔다. 숨을 한 번 고르며 절도 있게 걸음을 옮겼으나, 뻣뻣하게 굳은 정강이라던가 파고들 듯 움켜쥔 손은 그로서도 어찌할 도리가 없었다.

괜찮아. 단순한 부름이야. 평소처럼...이라고 하기엔 너무나도 호화로운 호텔이란 점이 걸리지만, 그래. 아무것도 아닐 거야. 그렇게 파피루스는 자신의 가슴을 두들기며 호텔 입구로 들어섰다.

안은 호화스러움 그 자체였다. 공기 중에 금가루가 떠다니는 듯한 착각마저 들 정도였다. 내부에서 일하는 사람도 외부에서 방문한 손님도 하나같이 우아한 멋이 깃들어있었으며 먼지 한 톨, 흠집 하나도 용서되지 못할 것 같은 분위기 속에서 조명과 탁자는 매끈하게 빛이 나고 있었다. 태어날 때부터 발걸음조차 자로 간격을 재며 교육을 받은 듯한 자들 사이에서 파피루스는 갈 곳 잃은 시선을 두느라 정신이 없었다.

 

“파피!”

 

저만치서 인간이 반가운 듯 손을 흔들며 다가왔다. 깃이 잘 세워져 베일 것 같은 정장들 사이로, 혼자 가벼운 난방과 청바지를 입은 인간은 파피루스의 고독을 지워주기에 충분했다. 그 안도감에, 파피루스는 좀 전까지의 불안감을 까맣게 잊어버렸다.

 

“여긴 왜 부른 거야?”

“널 보고 싶어 하는 친구들이 있어서.”

“이 몸을?”

“네 얘기를 했더니, 한번 만나보고 싶다고 해서... 안 될까?”

 

옛날의 파피루스라면, 친구들이라는 말에 뒤도 안 돌아보고 달려갔을 것이다. 그러나 파피루스는 석상이 된 듯 그 자리에 우뚝 서서 인간을 바라봤다. 그리고 스스로도 그 차이를 느끼며, 섬뜩함에 가슴이 내려앉는 걸 느끼며 작게 몸을 떨었다.

위화감. 콕 집어 말하기 어려운, 낙엽이 잔뜩 쌓인 산길을 걸어가는 듯한 감촉. 언제 튀어나올지 모를 뱀을 떠올리는 듯한 긴장감.

 

“파피?”

“어... 그...”

“어떻게 안 될까? 다들 널 많이 보고 싶대. 모처럼 약속도 빼고 왔다는데...”

 

한 사람의 변덕으로 여러 사람이 시간을 낭비하고 헛걸음을 한다는, 파피루스가 견디기엔 너무나도 큰 죄책감이 그를 집어삼켰다. 굴복한 파피루스의 대답에 인간은 활짝 웃으며 파피루스의 손을 붙잡고 걸어갔다. 놓지 않겠다는 듯 힘을 준 채.

인간은 306호라고 붙은 문 앞에서 노크했고, 대답은 돌아오지 않았으나 문이 부드럽게 열렸다. 그리고 우아한 얼굴의 여자들과 여러 가지 화장품이 들어있는 케이스, 한 눈에 봐도 고급스러워 보이는 옷들이 둘을 맞이했다.

 

“이 사람들이야?”

“이 사람들은 널 더 멋지게 꾸며줄 사람들.”

“어떻게?”

“그건 알아서 해줄 거야. 그럼 난 잠깐 밖에서 기다릴게.”

 

인간은 불안감에 안절부절못하는 파피루스를 둔 채 멋대로 나가버렸다. 여자들은 파피루스의 팔을 가볍게 붙잡고, 이쪽으로. 라는 말 한마디를 남길 뿐이었다. 청량한 목소리였으나 어쩐지 건조하단 느낌마저 들었다.

여자들은 거대한 살덩어리 같은 걸 가져왔다. 덩어리라고 생각한 그것은 길게 펼쳐졌는데, 색깔로 보나 모양으로 보나 인간의 가죽을 벗겨낸 듯한 모양새였다. 여자들은 그걸 한 번 더 펼쳐 파피루스에게 내밀었다.

 

“입고 있는 옷을 벗어주신 뒤, 이 안으로 들어가시면 됩니다.”

 

파피루스는 당혹스러워하면서도 옷을 벗기 시작했다. 눈매가 진하게 그려진 여자들의 눈빛이 매서웠다. 싫다는 말 한 마디만 내뱉어도 뭔가가 일어날 것 같은 착각마저 들었으니까. 파피루스는 천천히 옷을 벗어 갠 뒤 그 안으로 다리를 집어넣었다. 거대한 푸딩 속에 몸을 집어넣은 듯, 말랑말랑한 뭔가가 뼈에 달라붙었다. 그 서늘한 감촉에 파피루스는 몸을 떨었지만 여자들은 아랑곳 않고 파피루스에게 흡사 그 가죽을 씌우기 시작했다.

그렇게 오랜 시간을 들여 가죽이 몸을 완전히 덮었을 땐, 해골 괴물이 아닌 인간 여자 한 명이 거울 앞에 자리하고 있었다. 상당히 정교하게 만들어졌는지 인간이 저번에 덧씌운 얼굴 가죽과는 차원이 달랐다. 자신임에도 자신이 아닌 모습에 파피루스는 혼란스러워했으나, 여자들은 파피루스를 가만두지 않고 좀 더 공정을 가하기 시작했다. 가발을 씌우고 옷을 입히고 장신구를 걸치고.... 특히 저번에 인간이 끼웠던 것과 비슷한 원통형 물건을 다리 사이에 집어넣는 것에 공을 들이는 것이었다. 안 그래도 가죽 속에 들어찬 말랑말랑한 덩어리 때문에 몸이 꽉 들어찬 느낌인데, 그 요상한 통까지 들어서니 숨이 막히다 못해 찌부러질 것만 같아 파피루스는 저도 모르게 긴 숨을 내뱉었다.

 

“이쪽으로.”

 

여자들은 파피루스를 데리고 방을 나섰다. 구두가 익숙지 않은 탓에 몇 번이나 위태롭게 넘어질 뻔한 파피루스를 부축하며, 그들은 번호가 쓰이지 않은 문을 노크했다. 그리고 파피루스만 그 안으로 집어넣은 뒤 문을 닫고 돌아가 버리는 것이었다.

 

“파피! 왔구나!”

 

인간은 자신과 같은 종족의 모습으로 변해버린 파피루스를 보며, 아주 잠깐 헉 소리를 내며 감탄했다가 이내 활짝 웃으며 파피루스의 손을 잡았다. 그리고 파피루스를 데리고 안으로 들어갔다. 유달리 넓은 객실 안에 정장을 말쑥하게 차려입은 남자들이 있었다.

 

“누구....?”

“아, 너랑 놀고 싶다는 사람들이야. 인사해.”

 

하지만 파피루스는 영문을 알 수 없어 고개를 갸웃거릴 뿐이었다. 남자들은 얼추 봐도 나이가 많아 보였다. 젊은 사람도 간간이 있었지만, 인간과 친구라고 보기엔 다소 무리가 있어 보였다. 더군다나 길거리의 젊은이란 느낌을 주는 인간과 달리 남자들은 어딘가 근엄하고 무거운 분위기가 서려 있었다. 여러모로 어울리지 않는 조합이었다. 길에서 우연히 스쳐 가도 두 번 다시 서로 돌아보지 않을 것 같은 사람들이 어떻게 만났다는 걸까?

 

“그럼 재밌게 놀아.”

“잠깐만, 어떻게 놀으라는 ㄱ.....”

 

말이 끝나기도 전에 남자 한 명이 파피루스의 어깨를 붙잡았다. 백발이 세고 주름이 진 중년이었음에도 그 손아귀는 생각보다 억셌다. 파피루스는 방을 빠져나가는 인간을 몇 번이나 불렀지만, 문은 매정하리만큼 빠르게 닫혔다.

 

“겁먹지 말게. 해치지 않을 거니까.”

 

몇 몇 남자들의 눈이 매섭게 빛났다. 통통하게 살찐 쥐를 눈앞에 둔 뱀의 것과 흡사했다. 파피루스는, 순간 다리 사이가 오그라드는 감촉을 받았다. 그리고 문득 저번에 인간이 자신에게 다리 사이에 통을 끼워 넣었던 기억을 떠올렸다.

하지만, 그건 좀 더 즐겁게 놀기 위한 수단이었는데. 그걸 왜 여기서. 분명 재밌게 놀라고 했는데. 그렇다면. 설마. 설마. 지금. 여기서. 이 사람들과.

 

“진짜 신기하네. 어떻게 한 거지?”

“기술이 좋긴 좋네.”

“이런 괴물도 있다니. 참 여러모로 좋지 않나?”

 

점잖은 얼굴. 푸근한 미소. 올곧은 말. 반듯한 몸가짐. 정교한 갑옷들이 하나 둘 무너지기 시작한다. 벌써부터 본색을 드러낸 자도 있다. 서너 개 정도 되는 손들이 어깨와 팔과 허리에 닿는다. 파피루스는 질겁하며 빠져나오려 하나 그럴수록 손아귀의 힘은 억세졌다.

누군가의 손이 드레스를 가차 없이 찢었다. 어지간한 사람이라면 밥도 안 먹고 모아야 할 액수의 옷이, 넝마 쪼가리가 되는 데는 채 몇 초도 걸리지 않았다. 인간 여자의 흉부까지 재현된 모습에 침 넘어가는 소리가 작게 들렸다. 그걸 움켜쥐는 손아귀. 덩어리 장식물에 불과한 탓에 통증을 느끼지는 않았으나, 그럼에도 불구하고 전해지는 불쾌감과 섬뜩함에 파피루스는 어떻게든 뒤로 내빼려 했다.

몇몇은 그런 파피루스의 저항이 마음에 들지 않았던 걸까. 파피루스의 겨드랑이 사이에 두 팔을 넣고 붙잡았다. 째지는 비명이 울렸다. 목소리가 거슬렸는지 누군가 뭉친 넥타이를 파피루스의 입에 쑤셔 넣었다. 기껏 바른 립스틱이 엉망으로 번진다. 비명을 지르지 못하게 틈을 타 누군가 버클을 풀고 바지를 내리기 시작했다. 솟아오른 긴 형체에 파피루스는 몸을 비틀었고, 그런 파피루스의 발악을 비웃듯 꼿꼿하게 선 그것이 파피루스의 다리 사이를 파고들기 시작했다.

뭉개진 비명이 울려 퍼졌다. 골반 속에 찬 원통이 가차 없이 들썩이면서, 파피루스의 골반 안쪽과 꼬리뼈를 가차 없이 자극했다. 무자비한 움직임에 허리가 부서지는 고통마저 느껴졌다. 뒤에서 붙잡은 손과 두 다리를 붙잡고 치켜든 손에 의해 허공에 들려, 기댈 곳이라곤 자신을 무자비하게 유린하는 손밖에 없단 사실에 파피루스는 절규하고 비명을 질렀다. 온몸을 뒤덮은 가죽이 찢어지며 폭발할 것 같은 울음이었다.

몇 번 허리를 놀리던 남자가 뒤로 물러났다. 허나 그것은 시작에 불과했다. 남자들은 파피루스를 트윈 사이즈 침대에 던지듯 눕힌 뒤 한 명 한 명 위에 올라탔다. 한 명이 골반을 뒤흔들 때 누군가는 손을 붙들었다. 그 사람이 물러나고 다시 한 명이 올라탈 때 누군가는 얼굴 가죽을 문질렀다. 그리고 다시 누군가 골반 속을 비집을 때 누군가는 입에 물린 넥타이를 빼고 그 안을 유린했다. 그리고, 그리고, 그리고....

정신이 아득했다. 방출되지 못한 땀이 가죽 속에 들어찬 물렁한 덩어리에 송골송골 맺힌다. 갇혀버린 열기에 숨이 턱 막혔다. 가죽을 넘어 몸속으로 밀고 들어오는 불쾌한 체액들이 늘어간다. 다리 사이에 꽉 차다 못해 밖으로 흘러나오는 것이 이불을 더럽혀갔다. 싫다고, 그만하라는 말은 몇 번 하지도 못한 채 목구멍 안을 맴돈다. 자신의 것이 아닌 체액이 침에 섞여 흘러내린다.

하지 마. 제발. 그 말에 허리를 튕기던 남자가 잠깐 멈칫한다. 그리고 파피루스의 얼굴 가까이 제 얼굴을 대고 속삭인다.

 

“프리스크, 알지? 네 대사 친구 말이야.”

 

프리스크의 이름에 파피루스는 끊어지기 직전의 정신이 돌아옴을 느꼈다. 남자는 비릿하게 웃었다. 그제야 파피루스는 그 얼굴이 낯이 익단 사실을 깨달았다.

아. 아아. 파피루스는 비명조차 지르지 못했다. 어떻게 이제야 알아본 걸까. 대사로 활동하는 프리스크와 진중한 대화를 나눴던 그 얼굴을, 인간 치곤 괴물에게 호의적인 대안을 제시한 그 웃음을 어떻게 몰라본 걸까. 몇 번 자신에게도 악수를 청한 그 손아귀를 왜 이제야 눈치 챈 걸까. 어째서. 왜. 연결되지 않는 과거와 현재에 파피루스는 손으로 이불을 움켜쥐고 가차 없이 구겼다.

 

“흑, 어, 째서, 윽.....”

“그 친구는 참 좋은 친구란 말이지. 아직은 쓸모가 많거든.”

“윽, 으흑.....!”

“친구가 슬퍼하는 모습을 보고 싶진 않겠지?”

 

그 말에 파피루스는 완전히 저항할 의지를 상실했다. 지독한 아픔에도 눈물만 흘릴 뿐이었다. 빨리 끝났으면 좋겠다는 생각마저 희미해졌다. 영원할 것 같은 시간도 끝이 다가왔고, 정신을 차렸을 땐 엉망진창으로 변해버린 몸뚱이만 덩그라니 남아있었다.

다리가 제대로 움직이지 않았다. 역한 느낌에 헛구역질이 몇 번이나 나왔다. 인간과 다른 몸의 구조 때문에 토사물이 나오진 않았으나, 어떻게든 뱉어내겠다는 듯 몸은 몇 번이나 들썩이며 헛구역질을 했다. 그렇게 몇 번이나 헛수고를 하며 파피루스는 땅바닥을 기어갔고, 엉망진창으로 흐트러진 가발이 머리에서 분리됐다.

찌지직. 가죽이 찢어지는 소리가 울렸다. 파피루스가 화장실에서 면도칼을 찾아 몇 번이고 그은 것이었다. 꽤나 튼튼한 듯 가죽은 몇 개나 되는 날을 잡아먹은 뒤에야 겨우 찢어졌다. 다른 사람이 벗겨주면 손상 없이 벗어냈겠지만, 파피루스는 일 초라도 빨리 그 가죽에서 벗어나려는 듯 몸부림치며 그것을 벗어냈다. 그 과정에서 뼈에 상처를 입었지만 아무래도 좋았다. 괴물의 뱃속에서 빠져나온 듯 물컹한 덩어리가 바닥에 엉망진창으로 흩어졌다. 저주스럽기 짝이 없는 원통형 물건도 바닥에 부딪혔다 튕겨져 나와 굴러갔다.

목욕 가운 하나만 걸친 뒤 처음 갔던 객실로 돌아간 파피루스는, 자신의 옷을 걸쳐 입고 도망치듯 호텔을 빠져나왔다. 그리고 인적 드문 공원에 도착하자마자 다리가 풀린 듯 그대로 고꾸라져버리는 것이었다. 이어지는 흐느낌. 비명. 암전되는 시야. 폭발하듯 머리 곳곳에서 하얗게 일어나는 섬광.

 

“아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아아!!!!!!!!!!”

 

사랑? 즐거움? 쾌락? 놀음? 우정? 생리적 현상? 농락? 놀아남? 속음? 배신? 버려둠? 이유? 무엇? 어째서? 이득? 유린? 장난? 유린? 

왜? 왜? 왜? 왜? 왜왜왜왜왜 ???? 왜? 왜????? ?

 

??????????

 

??????? ??? 왜 ? ?

 

왜 ?

 

툭.

몸의 실이 끊어진다.

 

시야가 가라앉는다.


	5. Chapter 5

의식을 잃은 건 그리 긴 시간이 아니었다. 정신을 차렸을 땐 여전히 공원이었고, 핸드폰을 열어 확인해보니 겨우 30분 남짓한 시간이 흘렀을 뿐이었다. 이상하지. 영원 같았는데. 그 까만 어둠 속에 몸이 던져졌을 땐, 어쩐지 죽어버린 기분마저 들었었는데.

걸었다. 그저 걸었다. 버스는 끊긴 지 오래고 택시조차 보이지 않았다. 몇 시간이 걸릴 거리를 그저 걷고 걸었다. 그 긴 시간 동안 마주친 건 쓰레기봉투를 뒤적이던 고양이 한 마리가 전부였다. 그렇게 까만색 하늘이 파란색으로 변할 쯤 저 멀리 익숙한 지붕과 문패가 보였다. 형은, 자는 건지 나간 건지. 방에 들어서자마자 바닥에 쓰러지듯 주저앉는다.

정리되지 않은 생각들이 머릿속에서 날아다녔다. 날벌레 같기도 한, 혹은 침을 가진 벌떼처럼 팔자를 그리며 빙글빙글 맴돌았다. 톡. 톡. 타닥. 탁탁. 몇 번이나 반복되는 풍경과 아픔과 탐욕 어린 눈동자. 다시 되풀이되는 기억. 기억이다. 질 나쁜 영화를 관람한 게 아니다. 뼈에 새겨진 경험이다.

타오름이 멈추고. 가라앉고. 질서를 되찾아가고. 시각적으로 묘사가 가능해지고. 입으로 말할 수 있게 된 순간

 

“ ”

 

소리 없는 비명이 터져 나왔다. 눈이 터질 듯, 뼈가 으스러질 듯, 두 손에 힘이 잔뜩 들어간다. 뿌드드득. 인간이었다면 피가 날 만큼 거칠게 할퀴어진 자욱이 뼈에 새겨진다. 바느질이 약해진 이불이 뜯어지면서 솜이 터져 나왔다. 제 형이 없다는 사실에 다행이란 생각과 불행하단 생각을 하며.

파피루스는 머리를 움켜쥐었다. 이 지경까지 오고 나서야 자신이 속고 놀아났단 사실을 깨달은 우둔함과, 그런 우둔함을 이용해 영혼 밑바닥까지 농락한 인간의 악랄함에 절규했다. 이가 절로 갈리고 턱관절이 아파왔다. 산타클로스는 실은 변장한 가족이란 사실을 깨닫는 것과는 차원이 달랐다. 그야말로 하늘이 무너지고 땅이 갈라지는 느낌에, 파피루스는 이렇게 고통스러운데 왜 죽지 않고 살아있는지 의문을 품기에 이르렀다.

돌연 눈앞이 까맣게 물들었다. 죽는 걸까? 라는 생각이 끝나기도 전에 파피루스의 몸이 무너졌다. 생명 유지의 기본인 호흡조차 제대로 되지 않고 있었다는 사실을, 그는 의식이 끊어지는 순간까지 알지 못했다.

 

 

눈을 떴을 땐 침대 위였다. 샌즈는 말없이, 언제나 지워지지 않던 웃음조차 거둔 채 파피루스를 바라보고 있었다. 그런 제 형에게 신기함을 느낄 여유는 사라진 지 오래였다. 파피루스는 몸을 돌려 벽을 바라봤다.

 

“죽 끓였는데, 한 그릇 먹을래?”

 

파피루스는 대답하지 않았다. 샌즈는 ‘빨간 냄비 안에 있어.’라는 말만 남긴 뒤 방을 나갔다. 다른 건 궁금하지 않았다. 몇 시인지 궁금했지만 시계가 없었다. 핸드폰을 손에서 놓을 일이 없었던 만큼, 시계에 대한 필요성을 느낀 적이 없었다. 왜. 파피루스는 오만상을 찌푸리며 핸드폰을 열었다.

 

[집에 들어갔어?]

[메세지로 말하긴 좀 긴 이야긴데, 자주 놀러 가는 카페에서 보자.]

[시간은-]

 

알림 창. 스팸 메일이 미어터질 듯 꽉 찬 메일함. SNS 계정의 알림 창. 누가 친구 신청을 했습니다, 누가 사진에 댓글을 달았습니다, 와 같은 세상과의 연결 고리. 읽지 않음을 표시하는 숫자들.

파피루스는 핸드폰을 던졌다. 어찌나 세게 던졌는지 두 동강이 아니라 파편으로 조각 나버렸다. 평소라면 꽃 한 송이도 행여 찢어질까 불안해하는 파피루스가, 핸드폰을 박살 냈다는 걸 누가 믿을 수 있을까. 바닥에 흩어진 볼트와 금 간 액정을 보며 파피루스는 숨이 차오르는 걸 느꼈다. 교류라는 게, 이렇게 끔찍했던 거였나? 우편함에 편지가 없는 것과 SNS 계정 알림창이 울리지 않는 걸 아쉬워하던 때는, 왜 그랬던 거지?

어제부터 제대로 먹지도 쉬지도 못했음에도 파피루스는 몸을 움직였다. 무시해버리고 싶었으나 무시하면 그리 좋지 않은 일이 일어날 거란 사실을, 파피루스는 이제 누구보다 잘 알 수 있었다. 뼈다귀로 가둬버리거나 꿰뚫어버리고 싶다는 분노와 진심으로 자신을 아껴주는 친구들에 대한 그리움과 다신 되찾을 수 없는 슬픔이 번갈아 가며 얼굴을 들이민다. 그만. 이제 그만. 파피루스는 카페 문을 열었다가 낯선 인간을 마주했는데, 인간은 깜짝 놀라며 도망치듯 엇갈려 카페를 빠져나갔다. 그제야 파피루스는 카페 입구에 달린 거울 속 제 얼굴이 얼마나 일그러졌는지 확인할 수 있었다.

 

“왔어?”

 

카페 창가에 앉은 인간은, 파피루스를 발견하자마자 웃는 얼굴로 손을 흔들었다. 햇살에 녹아버릴 것 같은 표정은 어제 무슨 일이 있었는지 짐작조차 하게 할 수 없을 만큼 평온했다. 그랬기에 파피루스는 주춤하고 말았으며, 첫 수부터 인간에게 진 거나 다름없는 꼴이 되고 말았다.

 

“.....”

“그냥 본론부터 들어갈까? 커피 안 좋아하지? 아이스 초콜릿 주문했어.”

평소라면 기뻤을 인간의 배려가, 지금은 목줄을 찬 것처럼 소름 끼칠 뿐이었다. 파피루스는 제 목을 쓰다듬으며 자리에 앉았다. 초콜릿 음료엔 손도 대지 않은 채.

“가진 게 많은 사람은 잃는 게 두렵거든. 파피 넌 아직 잘 모르겠지만, 그 행위는 분명 살아가는 데 필요하고, 교류를 좀 더 원활하게 해주는 윤활제 같은 거지만, 절대 겉으로 드러나선 안 될 터부거든.”

“이해가 안 가는 얼굴이네. 이해하지 마. 머리 굴려봤자 이해 못 할걸. 인간들도 오랜 세월 동안 말이 오갔지만 아직도 확실하게 결론이 안 난 이야기야. 우습지. 밥 먹고 자는 거랑 별 차이가 없는데도.”

“아무튼 그런 거야. 높은 자리에 있는 사람은, 사람다운 모습을 드러내는 걸 치부로 여기니까. 고귀하고 고결해야 하는, 본능을 거부하고 지고한 이성을 가진 존재로 보여야 한다는 책임과 의무를 짊어진 거니까.”

“그렇다고 뭐가 다른가? 그 사람들도 사람인데. 그 사람들도 외딴 섬에 놓으면 굶어 죽는 건 마찬가지야. 그러니 그것 또한 마찬가지지. 물론 밥처럼 안 먹는다고 죽는 건 아닌데, 분명 쌓이는 건 무시 못 하지. 스트레스가 쌓이고, 풀어지지 않는 욕구가 쌓이면, 알게 모르게 몸에도 영향이 오니까.”

“하지만 본능에 충실하자니 리스크가 크지. 임신이라도 하면? 성병이라도 걸리면? 비디오가 유출되기라도 하면?”

 

파피루스는 대답하지 않았다. 평소라면 이해하지 못하고 눈을 데굴데굴 굴리며 미소만 지었을 파피루스는, 웃지도 않고 난해한 눈빛을 보이지도 않았다.

그저 살기 어린 눈빛으로 인간을 바라볼 뿐이었다.

 

“인간과 괴물은 다른 종족이니까. 몸 구조 자체가 달라서 그런 리스크가 없거든.”

“굳이 따진다면 모양새겠지. 거리낌. 인간이 갖고 있는, 다른 종족에 대한 거부감과 배제만 없으면 그런 건 리스크도 아니지만.”

“그러고 보니 어제 그거 찢어먹었더라? 왜 그랬어. 그거 엄청 비싼 거야. 그래보여도 영화 촬영에서 쓰는 특수 분장이라고. 그래도 비용 청구는 안 하니까 걱정 말고.”

 

모든 게 색을 잃어간다. 빛나던 장식품이 색을 잃고 누렇게 변색되듯, 햇살도 커피 냄새도 음악도 싸구려 장식품으로 전락한다. 조잡하게 만든 무대에 난잡하게 널린 소품들 속에서 아무것도 모르고 즐거워한 어린아이가 된 기분에, 파피루스는 저도 모르게 긴 숨을 토해냈다.

 

“처음부터, 그래서 나랑 친구 하자고 했던 거야?”

“응.”

 

부정도 변명도 아닌, 너무 당연한 듯 간단하게 긍정해버린 인간에 파피루스는 주먹을 꽉 쥐었다. 여기서 인간을 공격하기라도 했다간, 지금도 괴물의 인권을 위해 뛰어다니는 프리스크에게 큰 피해가 갈 테니까.

 

“사람과 비슷한 괴물은 그렇게 많지가 않거든. 특히 너처럼 사람과 아주 흡사한 괴물은 나도 본 적이 없어.”

“나랑 친구가 되고 싶다고 했던 것도, 그게 좋은 거라고 했던 것도.... 다 거짓말이었던 거야? 그저, 그저 그 인간들이 필요해서 속인 거야?”

“그게 왜?”

 

인간은 부드러운 미소를 지었다. 모르는 사람이 본다면 더할 나위 없이 따뜻한 눈빛이었다.

 

“장기적으로 보면 괴물에게도 득이 될 텐데? 그 사람들, 너는 잘 모르겠지만 꽤 높은 지위에 있는 사람들이야. 정치적인 영향력이나 재력도 무시할 수 없다고. 네가 잘만 해준다면 네 친구들도 훨씬 더 안락하고 편하게 살 수 있을 거고. 원한다면 지금 반 괴물 주의자들이나 괴물 혐오자들을 나락으로 떨어뜨릴 수도 있어.”

“대신 공짜는 아니지. 네게 많은 혜택이 갈 거야. 더 많은 친구들도 사귀고, 더 즐거운 것도 누릴 수 있다고. 저번에 보고 싶다고 한 공연 티켓도 얼마든지 구해줄 수 있어. 어때?”

 

파피루스는 싸늘한 표정을 진 채 대답하지 않았다. 지긋지긋하다고, 자리를 떠나고 싶다고 생각하며 자리에서 일어나고 싶었다.

하지만 그럴 수 없었다.

 

“내가 싫다고 하면?”

“이젠 너도 잘 알 것 같은데?”

 

인간은 웃는 얼굴을 무너뜨리지 않고 빨대로 남은 커피를 저었다. 파피루스는 입도 대지 않은 초콜릿 음료를 쓰레기통으로 가져가 부어버렸다. 그런 파피루스의 어깨에, 인간은 손을 올렸다.

 

“핸드폰 따로 줄게. 앞으로 이걸로 받아.”

 

파피루스는 핸드폰을 쳐다보지도 않고 주머니에 넣었다. 아무래도 상관없었다. 그저 집에 가서 잠이나 한숨 자고 일어나서 생각하고 싶었다.

파피루스는 눈을 감았다. 이런 세상, 차라리 아무것도 안 보이면 좋을 텐데.

 

 

 

SNS 활동을 중지했다. 친구들이 무슨 일이냐고 묻고 애타게 찾았으나, 파피루스는 일체 어떤 게시도 답장도 하지 않았다. 되려 성가셔할 뿐이었다. 계정을 지우는 것조차 귀찮아 그대로 방치했다.

 

점잖게 양복을 입은 남자가 다가온다. 뭘 그렇게 인상 써? 좀 웃어봐. 웃지 않는 얼굴에 손바닥이 포개진다. 잘 좀 해봐. 친구도 생각해야지.

 

샤워기의 물이 떨어진다. 몇 번이나 몸을 문지른다. 그야말로 뼈를 깎는 노력으로.

 

샌즈는 말없이 새 핸드폰을 사줬지만 파피루스는 누구의 연락처도 저장하지 않았다. 모두 무슨 일이냐고 물었으나 파피루스는 대답하지 않았다. 언제부턴가 해골 형제의 집에서 나오는 쓰레기는 술병의 비율이 늘어나기 시작했다. 샌즈는 말없이 파피루스가 먹을 해장 요리를 준비했다.

 

인간은 언제나 웃는 얼굴로 파피루스를 반겼다. 파피루스는 조금도 웃지 않았다. 말없이 끌려다닐 뿐이다. 카페. 만화방. 노래방. 그리고 빨간색 네온사인.

 

프리스크가 보고 싶었다. 오랜만에 아무도 없는 집에 남겨진 파피루스는 작게 흐느꼈다. 하지만, 무슨 염치로 만날 수 있을까. 엉망진창으로 망가진 자신이 무슨 자격으로 만날까. 그 작고 깨끗한 친구를 만났다가, 자신의 더러움이 옮겨 묻는 건 아닐까.

 

겨울이 오고 봄이 오고. 시간만 무성하게 흘러가고.

 

파피루스는 결심했다. 더는 못 하겠다고. 이제 그만하자고. 아무래도 상관없다고. 최대한 죽인 뒤 죽어버리자고. 뒷일까진 신경 쓰고 싶지 않다고. 그냥 편해지고 싶다고. 그렇게 생각하며 처음으로 인간이 준 핸드폰으로 먼저 연락을 시도했다.

 

연결이 닿지 않아, 삐 소리 후....

 

연락이 닿지 않는다. 기다렸다. 며칠이 지나도 연락이 오지 않는다. 뉴스에서 실종된 고위 관리직에 속한 인간들의 얼굴이 보인다. 익숙한 얼굴이다. 파피루스는 며칠 동안 잠도 자지 않고 뉴스를 봤다. 실종된 사람들의 흔적을 전혀 찾을 수 없다고 한다. 무슨 일이 일어나는 거지? 이제 자신에게도 불똥이 돌아오는 걸까? 친구들에게 해가 가는 걸까? 파피루스는 손가락을 깨물며 안절부절못했다. 참다못해 인간의 집에 가봤으나, 인간 역시 오랫동안 집을 비운 상태라는 집주인의 퉁명스러운 반응만 확인할 뿐이었다.

 

파피루스는 가야 할 곳도 모른 채 걸었다. 인간과 놀았던 곳. 인간에게 속았던 곳. 인간에게 이용당했던 곳. 즐거웠던 곳. 역겨웠던 곳. 괴로웠던 곳. 어느 장소 하나 빠뜨리지 않고 걷고 또 걸었다.

 

돌아가자. 그렇게 생각하며 파피루스는 집으로 향했다.

 

 

“왔어...?”

 

지친 기색이 어린 목소리였다. 그러고 보니 요 며칠간 샌즈의 모습이 통 보이지 않았었는데. 파피루스는 거실로 갔다 저도 모르게 코를 감싸 쥐었다. 눅눅한 먼지 냄새와 말로 표현하기 어려운 비린내가 풍겼다. 거실 통유리를 열어 환기를 하고 있음에도 불구하고 냄새가 채 빠지지 않아 불쾌감을 선사하고 있었다.

 

“이게 무슨 냄새야?”

“미안. 간만에 청소 좀 했더니.”

“양말도 안 치우면서 무슨 청소를 해?”

 

게다가 청소를 한 것 치곤 그닥 변한 게 없었다. 바닥에 널브러진 양말이 사라졌다는 점을 빼면, 뭔가 청소를 했단 느낌을 받을 수 없었다.

 

“그게 뭐야?”

“이거? ....내가 쓰려고. 어쩌다 보니까 좀 많이 생겼네.”

 

샌즈는 부엌 구석에 앉아 뼈다귀를 닦고 있었다. 그 옆에는 다 닦았는지 반질반질 광택이 나는 뼈다귀들과, 아직 덜 닦았는지 핏기라던가 오물이 묻은 뼈다귀들이 잔뜩 쌓여 있었다. 누가 본다면 소라도 도축했나 싶을 만큼 기괴한 풍경에 파피루스는 저도 모르게 팔을 감싸 쥐었다.

 

“대체 어디서 저런 걸 잔뜩 가져온 거야? 웬일로 뼈다귀를 손질하고.”

“언젠가 필요할지도 모르잖아?”

“....”

“파피루스.”

 

샌즈는 닦던 뼈다귀를 내려놓고 제 동생에게 다가갔다. 그리고 어쩐지 서로 많이 닮게 된 제 동생을 조용히 바라봤다.

 

 

“...뭐 먹고 싶은 건 없어?”


End file.
